Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming
broly second coming yes gohan was a super saiyan 2 if not goku wouldnt have been so worried and notice the transformation was triggered by anger if it were only full power ssj it wouldnt take any motivation since gohan mastered it plus broly would be far beyond ssj3 even do to coming from near death state just like cell and brolys the lssj which means his powers limitless and he cant be compared wit other fighters theres no level he cant reach including super saiyan 4 gogeta making him the most dangerouse fighter in the whole series and remember the episode when goku went ssj3 and he showed buu ssj2 and ther was no lightning thats because toie had a budget cut and didnt always put lightning. -Gohan was probably meant to be SSJ2 in that movie. Either way, remember that any given movie bad guy is meant to be "Stronger than the heroes until they use XXX power boost." Or overload their computers. Or stuff them into the Dead Zone. Or turn into a dragon. Oh, and punctuation is our friend. -Ridureyu yes thats wat the tripple kamehameha was for and the sun I don't think that Gohan was Super Saiyan 2. This movie most likely takes place before the Buu saga. I don't think that Gohan was a SSJ2 for Kibito at the tournament. This is because Vegeta isn't impressed at his power, and his father was giving him advice that would only be useful for becoming SSJ2 ("Remember how you felt fighting Cell" - that is, remember how you felt when you went SSJ2). There's no reason that his father would give him that advice unless he wasn't able or having trouble transforming. So, if this takes place before his power is unlocked by the Kai's and he masters his SSJ2 transformation, and after he meets Videl... then the time period it takes place in, he has trouble transforming. BrentNewland 02:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Canonocity well Gohan was a super saiyan 2 and this takes place before the tournament saga and after the Great Saiyaman saga because one gohan was in his clothes for when he spard with goten and helped videl. come on some help me out. some one needs to add canon and timeline this takes place in Green Venom 568 : Well, it's not entirely clear. We don't mention it because we are not sure of the answer entirely. Any explanation we give would require speculation, which is not allowed on this Wiki as we are an encyclopedic source only. 01:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, what ever happened to that? ^ TheMattMan095 (talk) 10:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Several video game releases placing it during Gohan and Goten's training in the main timeline. 10:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC) SSJ2 gohan Look Gohan was confirmed to be Super saiyan 2 get over it broly has zenkai he is revived and beat up Super Saiyan 2 Ghoan only to be beaten by a three way family kamehameha wave a ssj goten and two super sayian 2's goku and gohan on animevice.com Gamma Venom 567 some conivine those who don't belive that broly is that stronger than cell they who worship cell is over rated and other chracters are underrated also proof that Gohan is a SSJ2 in the Daizenshuu guides. I for one worship cell and agree with youSpdr man (talk) 05:50, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 'I think i may have proof that gohan wasn't ssj2 when he fought broly look at these photos. ' :Considering how well base Gohan was doing against SSJ Broly, Gohan was obviously only a SSJ. Sorry Sorry about that i thought this was the movies page not talk page . 01:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Son? Why does the article say that Goku doesn't know that Goten is his son? 02:10, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Because it was shown Goku didn't know he had a second son when he first met Goten at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Jeangabin666 19:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The timeline might need to be changed I'm thinking the timeline might need to be changed. For starters Videl makes a mention about her fighting Spopovich and Trunks isn't with his father where as he would be in Great Saiyaman Saga training. Vegeta doesn't make an appearence in this movie so this is likely after Majin Vegeta blew himself up. Not to mention the evidence suggests Goku's back at otherworld so he might have gone back to the otherworld after using SSJ3 too much fighting Majin Buu and showing it to Goten & Trunks. Only evidence to stop this is that Gohan's on earth which doesn't make sense at all if this was Buu Saga as then he would be on the Supreme Kai's planet with Kibito training with the Z Sword. I also believe one DBZ game states that this is around when they search for the Dragon Balls to revive everyone killed by Vegeta. Obviously a game is the least form of canon here but still.User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 18:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Everything you just said is speculation except the bit about Spopovich. Can you find the quote? 19:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I have found the quote. "Why do I have to face the big ugly ones" by Videl. Mention of Videl's fight with Spopovich here. Is this acceptable enough to move it in Babidi Saga?--User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 16:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::It's a reference to the gangs she fights in Satan City, not Spopovich. 17:28, June 3, 2013(UTC) Well that's in the Trivia section so if that's correct you might as well undo that edit unless it's already been undone.--User:Destroy Us All|What are you so afraid of Cell? 14:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 17:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Title Is the "-" in the title serving any purpose? It's inconsistent with the rest of the article. — A (t • ) 00:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :It's registered at IMDb as Broly - Second Coming, so I think, if it's inconsistent with the article, we adapt the article to fit it with the title. 00:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) IMDB seems as good a source as anything else. It's technically user-generated content, but it's widely accepted. 00:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 Goku The image of Goku, Gohan, and Goten using the Family Kamehameha appears to show that Goku is a Super Saiyan 2. As his hairstyle resembles the SS2 style more than the SS. So should it be changed?--Neffyarious (talk) 14:53, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, it looks a bit, but in other pics (this and this) look like normal Super Saiyan. In fact, your picture looks like even Goten is SSJ2. Maybe it's just that their hair was flying up because of the wind or something. 15:04, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Goku's SSJ2 form was not introduced in the anime by the time this movie came out, and it was just released in the manga, so they couldn't have know Goku had it at this point, and SSJ2 Goku has 3 bangs, not 1. Unless you're trying to say Goku was SSJ2 against Gohan in the rosat. The movie itself also shows Goku in SSJ1. Goku always gets 1 strand of hair when doing a kamehameha, it's just the wind blowing it back. :SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 20:50, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with SSJ3Vegeto, there's no way the artists would have intentionally illustrated Goku as SS2 here. They likely didn't know that the hair style mattered yet, so it's ambiguous. Real life context matters here; thanks for that SSJ3Vegeto. 22:09, December 12, 2014 (UTC) They actually could have, considering that the movie The Return of Cooler featured Dende as the guardian of Earth despite that the anime was nowhere near the point where Dende was made guardian (it had just reached the fight with Android 19), they could have made him SS2 in this movie despite that it had not yet debuted in the anime. Though I do agree that it was probably just his hair blowing back due to wind or something.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) The movie was starting production prior to SSJ2 Goku debuting in the manga even. Dende being the guardian was also prior to him being guardian in the manga (IIRC). We shouldn't take the poster over the actual movie, here's what he looked like in the movie; SSJ3Vegeto (talk) 19:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Broly's arrival How could Broly got in a spacepod to earth? Goku killed him English subtitles (talk) 23:57, November 21, 2018 (UTC) He didn't die on New Vegeta, just seriously injured from Goku's punch. DragonEmeperor (talk) 00:54, November 22, 2018 (UTC)